Savior
by XxNatalieSkye169xX
Summary: When Natasha meets Dolph in an interesting fashion, she leaves him guessing. But when they meet again, they get to know each other. Meet Natasha Urdnichkov, WWE's latest Diva. Rated M To be safe, as usual. R&R, F&F. Natasha is my OC. some sotrylines will be from WWE, some will be mine.
1. My Savior

**I'm baaaaaaaaaack! I can't remember where I got the idea for this meeting, but Its a wrestling story anyway. Please R&R&F&F! (Read, Review, Follow,Favourite)**

**_Amy xo_**

The redhead was walking out of the gym feeling proud of herself. She was debuting on WWE's Monday Night Raw that evening, so she had done some last minute training. As she walked out, she saw a male about to cross the street. He had his hoodie up and his Ipod headphones in his ears, blocking out everything. Including the sound of the eighteen-wheeler that was rumbling down the street. She gasped. She raced over to the male just as he was about to step into the path of the behemoth truck and yanked his hoodie back, pulling him back onto the footpath. He jerked his head up in surprise as he stumbled backwards. He saw the danger and his eyes widened as he turned around to face the redhead. His crystal blue eyes slowly travelled down her body as he took her in. Long red hair tied in a loose side braid, piercing midnight-blue eyes, high cheekbones, and a nice golden tan. He was 6.3" while she was 5.6", so he was surprised she had been able to pull him back. "I-Thank you." As the redhead looked up at him, she saw his white-blonde hair with dark roots. She had just saved Dolph Ziggler's life. She had just saved _Dolph Ziggler'_s life. "What's your name?" He asked. "You'll find out." She smirked and walked away. He stared after her. Interesting. He thought as he went back to his hotel room.


	2. Total Rubbish

Later on that night at the stadium, the entire locker room was buzzing with the news that there was a new Diva on the roster. Nick Nemeth was explaining to Phillip(CM Punk) and Ettore(Big E Langston) about how a redheaded chick had saved him while they watched the show backstage. "You get a name?" Phillip asked. Dolph shook his head. "She wouldn't tell me." During one of AJ Lee's rants at the Total Diva's, Rihanna's Rude Boy started playing, and the titantron showed the name Alexandra flashing on and off. Someone walked onto the ramp. a someone who was a 5.6" redhead with Midnight blue eyes. Dolph gasped and pointed at the screen. "That's the girl who saved my life!" He exclaimed, as Ettore and Phillip turned their attention to the television. She was holding a microphone, and as she held her finger to her lips, the crowd went so silent you could hear a pin drop. "AJ, no one want's to hear your crap." She girl said slowly into the microphone. Her voice had a slight accent to it, which Nick couldn't place. AJ's eyes widened, and Tamina took a step to go after the outspoken Diva, but AJ held her back. "Who are you? How_ dare_ you interrupt your Diva's Champion-" The girl held her hand up, and AJ went quiet. "I, am Alexandra. And I dare to interrupt my Diva's champion_ because I can_." The girl, Alexandra, said. AJ's eyes widened, but she stayed silent. "Listen, AJ, No one wants to hear this. Prove to the Total Diva's that you are the best Diva in the locker room, don't just run your mouth and hide behind big ol' Tamina over there." Alexandra jerked her head in Tamina's direction, smirking. "I know that Nikki, Brie, Jojo, Natalya, Naomi, Cameron, and Eva want to get their hands on you._ And so do I_." The girl dropped the microphone onto the ramp an smirked, placing her hand on her hip and raising her arm to the crowd before twirling around and stalking backstage.

As our new Outspoken Femme Fatale turned the corner towards the exit of the arena she crashed into someone. Before She could hit the floor, a strong pair of arms went around her and kept her upright. The man smirked down at her. "We meet again, my savior." The man was none other than Nick Nemeth. She looked up at him. "Thanks." She said as he let her go. "I should be thanking you instead. You really weren't kidding when you said that I'd find out your name, huh Alexandra?" He teased. She laughed a tinkly, melodic laugh. "No, I wasn't. By the way, Alexandra is my ring name. My name's Natasha." She held out her hand. "Natasha Urdnichkov." Nick smiled and took her outstretched hand. "Nicholas Nemeth, but just call me Nick." Natasha smiled. "I will." Hey, where are you from? I can vaguely hear your accent, but I don't know where it's from." He asked curiously. Natasha giggled. "I'm from Novosibirsk, Russia." She smiled. "Hey, all the roster are going to the bar at our hotel tonight for some drinks. Want to join us?" He asked. Natasha smiled. "Sure."


End file.
